


White Water

by NateRiver



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU: Kira Never Happened, F/M, PWP, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateRiver/pseuds/NateRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mello finally realizes Near's a female pretending to be a male for the sake of mimicking L, his want of his pale roommate escalates at an astounding rate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Water

Near stared at herself in the mirror, running pale fingers over her face, under her too-large eyes. She was shirtless, the white pyjama top lay wrinkled on the floor beside her crumpled chest binder, and the pressure lines from the material were etched a deep red in her white skin. She was seventeen and had been at Wammy’s since she was nine, and had been posing as a male since the age of eleven. 

She had come to the decision reasonably, of course; L was a male, and to better imitate him in the future, it was only logical that she began referring to herself as the opposite gender as early as possible in order to prevent future mishaps.

Her breasts were small, just big enough for hands to cup (if anyone wanted to do so - as of yet, no one had, and Near did not see sex in her immediate future) and her pink nipples were hard and pert in the cool of the bathroom. It was always a challenge, hiding her gender, in a place where she lived with dozens of others constantly, where only L, she, Roger, and Wammy knew of her sex. In a place where she had a roommate. She covers them with her hands, wishing against any reason that they would disappear. 

She frowned and turned to the door, clicking the lock into place. How ridiculously careless, to leave it unlocked, when he could be back any moment - in fact, just as her hand leaves the lock, the familiar sound of a chocolate bar snapping and boots hitting the wood floats through the door.

Mello.

“Ugly, you here?” he calls, and the bounce of blankets lets her know he’s sat down.

“I will be out in, say, twenty minutes.” Near’s voice is, as always, quiet, because it’s the only way for her to drop the pitch without being conspicuous. 

Snap.

“Or you could always let me join you.”

Near frowns - what’s he playing at? - ,shimmying slender hips out of her pyjama pants and letting them drop to the floor with her boxers. She’s thin, almost painfully so - often, she forgets to eat, and intentionally goes for days without eating to prevent herself from gaining curves. L had frowned at this at first, but she had shrugged him off and told him that she wasn’t interested in weight, just the appearance of a male body.

That was a lie, of course. She was a girl, constantly objected to the media, where the girls on television seemed even thinner than she. Her hands ran down her thighs and in her thigh gap, wishing it was a little more, and wondering how long she had been measuring her beauty by her negative space.

“Showering is a solitary experience.” comes her clipped reply, and she straightened defensively even though he cannot see her.

A snicker, a cinkle of foil. “Your voice raises, like, four octaves when you get flustered.” A release of bedsprings. Boots were kicked off. “You’re seventeen, right? Haven’t you hit puberty yet?”

“I believe so.” Near checked the door lock again. Mello’s own voice was deep, dark, just like the chocolate he adored so much. “Will you let me take a shower or do you demand attention this very moment?”

“I demand attention this very moment.”

How odd, she wondered, that his answer varies from his usual scoff.

Bare feet pad against the wood as he approached the door, as Near reached for the water switch. She paused when he rapped against the door.

“C’mon, Near. We’re both guys here. What’s wrong with sharing a shower?”

Her lips twitch. For being an so blindingly intelligent, he sure was a dumbass sometimes. 

“Scared I’ll get a reaction out of you?” The tone Mello’s voice has dropped to made a pink blush creep up Near’s neck, and she hit the water to drown out his voice.

“As I said, I will be out in about twenty minutes. Do entertain yourself in other ways than pestering me until then.”

“Tch. I know how to pick a lock.”

Near raised an almost nonexistent eyebrow. She’d heard the same line almost every time she went to take a shower. 

However, it’s not until she heard the doorknob turning as she’s running shampoo through her hair that the panic built in her stomach. Instinctively, she grabbed the curtain and wrapped it around her body. “Mello, I request you leave. This is highly inappropriate.”  
Mello closed the door and clicked the lock, a mischievous smile coming onto his face. He met Near’s eyes and a mischievous grin came onto his face. “Why suddenly so red, sugar?”

“You are invading my personal space, Mello.”

Mello leans back. “Go ahead, finish your shower, I won’t peak.”

Near clenches her jaw. “Get out.”

“I’m alright.” He glances down, and raises his eyes at the binder rumpled on the floor, bending to pick it up. “What’s this?”

“Put my shirt down. Get out.” Her heart picks up. No, no. No.

“Is this a chest binder…?”

Shit.

“Near, why do you need a chest binder?” Mello’s eyes narrow, starring in the general direction of her covered breasts. Near’s lips part in an empty explanation, and she takes a half-step back. Her lips move minutely, but no words come out, and Mello stands. “You’re a girl.”

It’s not a question.

“You’re. A. Girl.”

Near stands up a little straighter, and her face, water-streaked, plastered with ivory hair, and flushed, nods. It’s barely manageable to keep her voice steady. “I am female, yes. We’ve shared a room for seven years. It’s a wonder you’ve had to see me naked in the shower to realize it.”

He steps towards her, “My God, Near, you’re a little /girl/.”

“I am only two years younger than you, Mello,” she says, back pressed against the back of the linoleum, water spraying against her shoulder. Near’s pale hands clench the curtain around her chest.

“Near,” he purrs, stopping just at the corner of the linoleum. “Why don’t you let me shower with you? I’ve been asking to for years… might as well just break and say yes.”

He pulls the black shirt over his head, and her gut clenches. She’s seen Mello shirtless countless times, but her own nudity enhances the butterflies in her stomach. “Mello, you’re making me uncomfortable,” Near’s voice is a nearly inaudible whisper. “I’m not eighteen.”  
“Neither am I. Seventeen’s old enough,” he reaches down for his pants zipper, and stops just before. “Shall I, or do you want to?”

“Mello, keep your clothes on and let me bathe. I am not in the mood to be raped in the shower.” Her voice is blunt, and she lifts her chin, but Mello just grins. 

“You’ve had a crush on me for years. Don’t try to blow it off.”

Mello pushes his jeans down, tossing them aside, leaving him in nothing but black boxer briefs.

We’re so different, Near thinks numbly, eyes never leaving his face, mouth pressed shut. Black, white. Tall, short. Tan, pale. 

Boy, girl.

Mello braces a hand on the linoleum, leaning forward, and before she knows it, his mouth is on hers, and his free hand is settled gently on her face. Mello’s eyes are closed, and she stares for a moment, wide-eyed, before her own flutter shut. Without putting thought into it, Near responds to the kiss moving her lips in time with his. She’s never kissed anyone before, and isn’t sure if she’s doing it right, but when Mello’s tongue traces her lips and his warm, chocolatey breath says “open your mouth”, she obliges without questioning it.

Mello’s tongue is in Near’s mouth, and Near jumps, trying to pull out, and Mello instantly breaks away. “You’ve never done this before, have you?” he asks, eyebrows raising.

“You’re the only one crazy enough to want to kiss me,” Near breathes, and her eyes are wet with moisture that isn’t coming from the shower head. “What do you want? You haven’t got to sleep with me to get me to do something for you.”

Mello puts his forehead against Near’s, stepping into the shower with her, body flush against hers. The only barrier is the shower curtain Near holds against her chest. Mello cups her face with both hands. “I just want you.”

Near melts at the words, releasing the curtain to snake her arms around his neck, crushing his mouth with hers, the tears falling freely. Mello wipes them away with his thumbs, and kisses her back with more passion he’d ever given to anyone else.

“I love you,” she whispers between kisses, face heating at the words she thought she’d never get the courage to say. Face heating as Mello pushes aside the curtain, as his chest pressing against her bare breasts. 

“I love you,” Mello replies, pressing his groin into her stomach, knowing in the back of his mind that he’s not just saying that. He wraps an arm around her bare waist, hand brushing bones that really shouldn’t be that prominent. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Near whimpers.

“That’s alright. Let me take care of you,” Mello breathes, kissing her jaw. Near swallows another whimper, pushing her pelvis into his. 

Mello’s lips leave wet kisses from her ear to her clavicle, sucking lightly before bringing his hands to her breasts, running his thumbs over the hard nipples. Her gasp goes straight to his dick, straining painfully against his boxers by now, but he ignores it. This isn’t about him right now. 

He straightens back up to kiss her again. “How about we wash that soap out of your hair and take you to my bed, hm?”

“I’m amenable to that,” she breathes, and Mello swings her around to let the water run over her white hair, running his own hands through it until the soapy water runs clear. He grabs the towel for her, not attempting to hide the way that he runs his gaze up and down her body as he does so. Not trying to hide his smirk at the way her thighs press together, even if she tries to pretend she doesn’t instinctively want him to see, as she shuts off the water.

Mello doesn’t give the towel to her. Instead, he wraps it around her himself, and picks her up, bridal style, ignoring her protest and cry of indignity with just, “these walls are thin. You’d best be quiet.”

“We’re going to get caught,” she whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his head down so she can kiss him again. She feels her back hit the bed, feels Mello take the towel away, toss it to the side, ignoring that his blankets will be soaked.

He’s going to have to change the sheets regardless.

He kisses her again, deeply this time, using his tongue to try to bring out the little noises Near is so desperately trying to suppress. “I thought you didn’t have reactions like this,” he murmurs, watching the blush build once again.

All these years, trying to get a reaction out of her, and all it took was catching her in the shower.

“I’m only human,” she gasps, barely able to keep her voice down. 

He grins, kissing down her chest, pausing to lavish attention on each pert nipple, leaving wet kisses down her stomach until his chin brushes her pubic hair.

“I guess all those rumors about you dying your hair is fake, huh?” Mello murmurs.

Near’s hands thread through his hair, and all she can say is, “O-obviously.”

His tongue runs a confident line from her clitoris to the bottom of her labia, and she sucks in a breath at the sensation. 

“Have you ever even touched yourself, Near?” he whispers, warm breath blowing against her sensitive, swollen skin.

“I-I-” she pauses, throwing her head back onto the pillow, “-am a healthy teenage girl, I have physical- needs-”

“Show me,” he pulls away, sitting up, setting his hands on her knees. “Show me how you touch yourself.”

“M-Mello-”

“Show me,” he purrs, “C’mon.”

She swallows and closes her eyes, moving her right hand inbetween her legs, but Mello puts his hand over hers and says, “Look at me while you do it.”

Near opens her eyes, slowly, grey eyes locking with any icy blue, and spreads herself with her first and fourth finger, using the middle to press against her clitoris. She swallows again, hard, and presses her hips into her own hand.

Her left moves to her breasts, rubbing and pinching and massaging her nipples and breasts while her right massages her clit. Her breath catches occasionally, and when she begins rubbing faster, harder, reaching the verge of climax, Mello palms his cock through his boxers, fully hard now, straining hard against his boxers. 

Just as she gasps out, he moves her hands to prevent her climax, and replacing them with his own fingers and tongue, sucking and lavishing her clitoris while his first two fingers move in and out of her vagina, spreading her natural lubrication, causing her to yell out as she orgasms, and Mello lets her ride it out before moving to cover her mouth with his own. Near grabs at his hair, deepening the kiss, oddly turned on by the taste of herself on Mello’s tongue, pressing hard against her own.

***

When Mello takes her hand and leads her to his bed every other night, she says nothing.

When she finds that she’s pregnant four weeks later, she says nothing, placing the pregnancy test where she knows Mello will see it.

When Mello asks, “Is it mine?”, she says nothing but yes.

When Mello holds her close and kisses her and says, “I love you,” she says nothing.

And when she catches Mello and Matt naked, fucking in Matt’s room, she doesn’t listen to his excuses.

She says nothing.

She is strong.

She moves on.


End file.
